


Tim Drake needs better People in his life and theres no way Dick can deliver being a good brother to him

by ThisFandomIsntDead



Series: Tim Drake is Done with Everyones Sh*t [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is done with Dicks bs, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisFandomIsntDead/pseuds/ThisFandomIsntDead
Summary: Tim really needs a stable relationship and Dick cant pull his head out of his ass so Tim says Fuck Emotions.Written at 4am a tale by a sleep deprived Tim Drake lover. He gon be hurt.
Series: Tim Drake is Done with Everyones Sh*t [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1577569
Comments: 10
Kudos: 275





	Tim Drake needs better People in his life and theres no way Dick can deliver being a good brother to him

**Author's Note:**

> So this was written from 4am to like 4:30am. I'm sleep deprived and probably will have no recollection of writing or posting this but, here take angst because Tim Drake is my favorite and I felt sad but I'll add on some more hurt/comfort later make it a two shot or something. Anyway have fun.

The anger and betrayal hit him like a brick. Sinking him into an even deeper hole than before and Dick for all the preaching about _caring for family_ couldn't for the life of him understand why Tim was so broken about _his colors_ being stripped from him without warning.

It was a sick feeling as he tried to talk to Dick only to have _Damian_ _talk over him like he wasn't even there_ and Dick let him. It was his parents all over again. _Fear of abandonment_ had kept him from slacking off or doing anything but _the job_ and even that didn't save him.

"Tim can we talk about this later? Damian was particularly excited to see this movie with me tonight."

Tim froze up, error 404 style before he turned towards Dick.

"But we had plans and I needed to talk to you."

He couldn't even hide the hurt in his voice and Dick didn't even bat an eye.

"I'm sorry Tim maybe next time? It's the new movie in the theater so we really have to get going soon."

Tim tried to get in more words but Dick just moved out of the space and up the stairs leading out of the cave. 

Swallowing he tried not to cry as he remembered giving Dick those tickets so they could see the movie together. It was _Tim's fucking birthday and Dick couldnt even remember that_.

He was hollowed out inside and his skin was on fire but freezing inside making it feel tight as the tears and fear of being _useless_ rolled into him. He really was just a replacement, _a placeholder_ , until Dick could get a _another real little brother_.

Dropping onto the floor he curled in on himself and quietly sobbed at the loss of his only family left. In all honesty he would have crawled off the floor to go talk to Alfred if the man was even in the country. Tim never knew how to process Alfred in his mind, sometimes he could call the man his grandfather almost and other times he was 'Mr. Pennyworth' a man to be respected.

Tim had given Dick so many chances and he blew all of them without even looking at the stoplights. His heart burned and his head was filled with ice.

Not knowing how long he laid there on the floor, he noticed that sadness turned into pure anger. He could understand Jason now, that betrayal of being replaced, that simmering anger that touched every pore in his body.

He stood drying the tears off his face and looking ahead at the dark cave wall, only noises were the bats above him and the soft noises of the computer.

His phone chimed in his pocket and pulling it out he saw the notification Bart and Kon had set up on his phone, wishing him a happy seventeenth birthday.

Fucking happy birthday to him.

Happy birthday to him and he would be alone like so many other birthdays before.

When he came to live at the manor they promised him he'd never be alone on another birthday again.

_Empty promises and lies._

His mind filled with poison and a knowledge that made him one of the most dangerous people on the planet he stood and left. Going to the one place that could help him get back Bruce, because he owed the man that much.

He wouldn't _try_ . He would _do it_ , because he wasn't just _Tim Drake_ , he was _Robin_ , and he wouldn't allow himself to half ass anything from here on out.

His friends were dead as was his family, at least the ones that mattered. So he went to the one person he knew would help. The price be damned.

He went to _Ra's Al Ghul,_ but _like hell_ would he allow the man to just _use him for himself_. Tim would squeeze all the use he could get out of the immortal and then leave.

He wouldn't have friends or family from here on out. All he would have are tools and words of poison and lies.

Tim would get what he wanted.

Hed make sure of it.

He was _Tim Drake_ after all.

He could do anything I'd he set his mind to it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue if this makes any sense at all either so until I can get some sleep and come back to it enjoy my writing, if its messed up at all that is.


End file.
